Blast Off To Legumia
This is the pilot episode of Sci-Fi Club. Synopsis A boy named Emmett blasts his friend named Luke into outer space, in an attempt to communicate with intelligent life outside the solar system, but he crash lands on a planet called Legumia and is held captive by its inhabitants, the Legumians. It's up to Emmett and his 2 other friends Connor and Fluxx to rescue him. Transcript (We see a large treehouse and the camera goes inside it. Inside the treehouse, we see three boys waiting inside a laboratory full of inventions waiting anxiously.) (Connor) Come on! He's 30 minutes late! (A boy holding a skateboard walks in.) (Luke) Hi, guys! (Emmett) Well look who decided to show up! (Fluxx) Dude! Where were you? (Connor) You're 30 minutes late! What do you have to say for yourself? (Luke) Chill, guys. I was just at the skate park practicing the Ringling manuveur: only the hardest feat in skateboarding ever! (Emmett) Yeah, yeah. Now it's time for the experiment! (They are standing in front of a large wheeled rocket with Luke wearing a red spacesuit with black boots and gloves and a red jetpack on the road.) (Luke) Are you sure this will work? (Emmett) Of course it will work. (Connor) That's exactly what you said about all the other failed rocket tests. (Emmett) No I didn't. (Connor) Yeah you did. (Emmett) You got no proof. (Connor) Oh yeah? Fluxx, roll the clip! (Fluxx gives Connor a thumbs up and activates a projector. A screen shows "FAILED ROCKET TESTS" in bold red text.) (CLIP BEGIN) (Emmett) Of course it will work! (A dummy is in a rocket. It flies up and explodes. (CLIP BEGIN) (Emmett) Of course it will work! (A dummy is in a new rocket. It flies up, but suddenly shakes and plummets to the ground. (CLIP BEGIN) (Emmett) Of course it will work! (A dummy is in a new rocket. It flies up, but crashes into a billboard.) (CLIP END) (Emmett) OK, fine. I may have not exactly perfected those past rockets, but this time it'll be different. I can feel it in my gut! (Luke) But why rockets? (Emmett) Rockets are cool! Now Luke, get into the rocket. (Luke enters the rocket as Emmett enters the treehouse, sits in front of a large computer and puts on an earpiece. He presses a button on a keyboard.) (Rocket) Initiating launch sequence. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1. Blast off. (The rocket takes off as Fluxx and Connor run inside the treehouse.) (Emmett) And we have lift off! What did I tell you guys?! (Fluxx) Oh no! Luke's gonna crash into that billboard! And I'm certain Luke of all people will have no idea on how to fly a highly complex rocket! (Emmett) Not this time! (Emmett presses a button on the keyboard and the rocket shoots the billboard wide open. The rocket flies through the hole and flies in front of a nearby plane. Luke sees the pilot and blows a raspberry. He then flies around and the exhaust fumes spell "EAT MY EXHAUST".) (Emmett) And he just left the atmosphere at 500 miles per hour! (Fluxx) YAY! (Luke crashes through an asteroid and zips past the sun.) (Emmett, on earpiece) Nice work, Luke! You just left the solar system! (Fluxx) Awesome! (Connor) Crack open the ice cold carbonated beverages, guys! (Emmett) Nobel prize, here I come! (Luke) Um, what's a Nobel- (Luke crashes into a dwarf planet and the rocket spins out of control.) (Emmett) Oh no! He crashed into something big! (Luke, into earpiece implanted to helmet) Emmett, I think I'm gonna hurl! (Emmett looks at the screen that shows "ENTERING ATMOSPHERE OF UNKNOWN PLANET" and his eyes widen.) (Connor and Fluxx) Whoa! What happened? (Emmett) I have to warn Luke! (through earpiece) Luke! Luke! You just entered the atmosphere of an unknown planet! You're gonna crash! (Luke) HELP ME! DO SOMETHING! (Luke crashes onto the planet's surface and a bunch of blue cycloptic peanut like aliens rush to the scene. Two aliens holding blasters push everyone aside, followed by an alien carrying another alien wearing a red cape and a large crown on a throne. Every body bows down to him.) (King) That's right. Bow down to King Nuttun VI. Set me down, slave. (The alien carrying him sets him down, mumbling angrily.) (Nuttun) What was that, slave?! (Slave) Nothing, your highness. (Nuttun) Guards! Take my disrespectful slave to the execution incinerator this instant! (Slave, being dragged) No! I have a wife and three little ones to feed! (Nuttun) Any way, what is in this contraption? (Legumian) I believe it is called a rocket, your highness. (Nuttun) Guards! Send this smart aleck to the execution incinerator this instant! (Luke opens the door and exits the rocket.) (Nuttun) What is that hideous montrosity?! (Luke) Well, you ain't so good looking yourself. I'm a human from planet Earth, outside your solar system. I come in peace. (Nuttun) Well, this is the planet Legumia, and we are the Legumians, and we don't take kindly to foreigners. Guards, lock this "human" up. (Back on Earth, Emmett is talking on his earpiece.) (Emmett) Holy moly! That's terrible! (Connor) Wait, what happened? (Emmett) Luke crash landed on this planet called Legumia and was held captive by its inhabitants, the Legumians, a highly territorial, xenophobic, hostile aliens! We got to save him! (Fluxx) So...no ice cold soda then? (Connor and Emmett glare at him.) (Connor) Alright guts, suit up. (Fluxx) This will be a great oppurtunity to test out the MONTAGE MACHINE! (He pulls a neon purple boom box out of his pocket and presses a button on it. A montage of them getting dressed in Luke's space suit but color coded (Emmett: Green, Connor: Blue, Fluxx: Orange with his hat on his helmet) and posing.) (Fluxx) Well, now we know the montage machine works! (Connor) Wait? How will we get to Legumia without a rocket? (Emmett) Duh! Our Portal-Arch! Now if I could just download the coordinates from the Extranet... (He runs to his computer and types something in, but a warning sign appears. He then goes to the browsing history.) (Emmett) Who finished the Extranet watching MouseyTube? (Connor and Fluxx) Um........ (FLASHBACK BEGIN) (Connor, Fluxx and Luke are laughing while in front of the computer.) (Luke) Oh MouseyTube, you're the king of comedy! (Fluxx) King? More like supreme ruler! (FLASHBACK END) (Emmett) Yeah, yeah. Well I have backup Extranet. And don't use it for stupid prank videos! (Fluxx) We won't. (Connor, whispering to Fluxx) I thought I told you to delete the browsing history! (Emmett types away and a portal opens in the Portal-Arch.) (Emmett) Let's do this. (Connor) That's my line! I'm leader! (Emmett, stepping through) Well I said it first so ha! (They enter the room Luke is being held in.) (Luke) Hey guys! (Connor) We have a plan, break you out, defeat hordes of Legumian soldiers and use the rocket to fly back to Earth, kay? (Luke) Let's do this! (Emmett) With my modified laser pointer that shoots real lasers! (Fluxx) We all know what it does, bro. (Emmett pulls a laser pointer out of hammer space and aims it at the chains Luke is being held by.) (Luke) I'm free! Now let's go!'' '' (They attempt to run outside, but a Legumain guard stops them.) (Guard) Halt! Prisoner, I see your accomplices have come to rescue you. However, you are now ALL my prisoners! (Luke punts him away.) '' (Luke) Whoa. I can't believe that worked. ''(A lightbulb appears over everyone's head, but Luke's lightbulb crashes onto his head. They bust out and start kicking Legumians around. Emmett holds a squirming Legumian still as Luke kicks him through a(n American) football goal and a Legumian dressing up as a football coach blows a whistle, but Fluxx runs to him and launches him away. Connor is angrily running after the king with guards in front of him. Connor stops and aims a ray at them.) (Guard #1) What is that? (Connor) A highly unstable particle disruptor. Outlawed in 3 solar systems. I suggest you run away. (The guards run away.) (Nuttun) Hey, you sorry excuses for body guards! Get back here! (Connor, grinning evilly) I'm not done with you. (He grabs Nuttun and soars into the sky with his Jetpack. He punches Nuttun out of the planet before descending back to Legumia. He sees battered and bruised Legumians laying on the ground, a few unconscious.) (Fluxx) Let's fly back to Earth! (Emmett) Just let me start the rocket. (Emmett enters the rocket and inserts a key into a key hole. He twists it and all the other boys get in and fly away. In space, a floating Nuttun sees them. He whips out a cellphone with an antenna on it and clicks on an app called HUBER. A UFO appears and Nuttun steps in.) (Driver) Where to? (Nuttun) The vacuum of deep space! (Nuttun kicks the driver out and flies after the Sci-Fi Club Rocket Mark I. Connor looks at the rear view mirror and sees Nuttun's ship.) (Connor) Nuttun's gaining on us! (Luke) I thought you punched Nuttun into space- oh yeah! (Emmett) Shoot! Our only weapon broke when Luke crashed! (Fluxx) Connor! Use your particle disruptor. (Connor) It won't be strong enough! From the looks of it, that ship is made of Level 15 Titaniam! (Luke) I know what to do! (Connor) Luke has an idea? Have we been hanging out with a Luke from a parallel universe all this time?! (Luke, pointing to Saturn) Saturn has a ring, so I'll use my rocket powered skateboard to skate on it, launch myself towards the ship and use my slingshot to shoot a smart bomb onto it, blowing it up! (Connor) And regular Luke has returned. How was the alternate dimension? (Luke) Well, do you have any other ideas, Mr Skeptical? (Connor) ��. (Luke) That's what I thought. (The rocket parks on the ring of Saturn and Luke exits with a skateboard with rockets attached to it, a slingshot and a smart bomb.) (Emmett) Luke, are you sure about this? This idea seems pretty stupid. (Luke) Trust me, I was born stupid! (Luke skates on Saturn's ring at high speed. He then flies into the air and uses the slingshot to shoot the smart bomb at Nuttun's UFO.) (Nuttun) ☹️. (It explodes as Luke flies away wearing shades.) (Fluxx) Woo! Good job, Luke! (Connor) You annihilated that sucker! (Emmett) Plus, the shades were a nice touch. (Luke) Save the praise for when we get back home! That meteor shower's headed right towards us! (They see the meteor shower, hop into the rocket and fly away.) END Characters * Connor Jefferson * Emmett Sparks * Fluxx Steinberg * Luke Jacobs * King Nuttun VI * Legumians * Guards Inventions Seen * Sci-Fi Club Rocket Prototype #1 * Sci-Fi Club Rocket Prototype #2 * Sci-Fi Club Rocket Prototype #3 * Sci-Fi Club Rocket Mark I * Particle Disruptor * Rocket Board * Smart Bomb Trivia * This takes place a year before the actual show. Category:Pilots